1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly to a refrigerator for selectively distributing and supplying ice stored in an ice storage part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator is provided with a freezing chamber for storing frozen foods, such as meat, fish and so forth, under the freezing temperature and a cooling chamber for storing cold foods, such as fruit, vegetables and so forth, over the freezing temperature.
In the freezing chamber, an icemaker for making ice having a predetermined size using cold air, which is circulated within the freezing chamber and an ice storage part for storing ice are provided. The ice stored within the ice storage part is released outside in the shape of ice cubes 101 or crushed ice 102 according to its use. Such a configuration for discharging ice from the ice storage part is disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 1998-49615 and so forth.
Recently, shaved ice 103 has been increasingly required to make food such as sherbet at home. However, the conventional refrigerator does not have the function for supplying shaved ice 103.
Further, there has been a problem in that a separate ice cutter can not be additionally mounted within the existing or conventional refrigerator, since the conventional refrigerator is formed with a single discharging part to release ice cubes 101 or crushed ice 102 from the ice storage part. Meanwhile, if supplying shaved ice 103 is separately provided in an ice storage part for an ice cutter, the costs increase and the structure is complicated.